Have sweet dreams
by deardoctorwho
Summary: Blondie keeps having nightmares, so Charles wants to help. Two of my favourite characters from two of my favourite movies will go on a trip, descovering the traps of the mind.


She was moving restless during her sleep. It was impressive how much her face was frowning and strained at the same time. Charles knew well that Blondie was having a nightmare, but he was afraid of waking her up. So he took a decision: he brought quietly the weelchair near her bed and with delicacy, trying not to waking her up nor to make her move too much, he leaned his indices on both temples, ready to penetrate in her mind.

Charles knew it was morally wrong – specially because he promised to Blondie herself that he would have never violated her mind –, but he couldn't stop himself: it was a long time by now that the girl's sleep had been bored by these assiduous nightmares, and he wanted to help her. _Save her_. At least in the sleep.

He concentrated and, in a few instants, here he was in a _mentally ill's clinic_. Walls were painted of a dull grey and encrusted with something Charles couldn't understand what, giving at the place a look of dirt, in that point of view. He started to walk along the building's corridors, just following his instinct. _Walking_… Well, its was obvious, therefore, he really was in a dream. Good for him: in that way he wouldn't let himself transported by what he would have seen and he could tell what was real and what was fake.

When he found himself in front of a big double doot, he istantly knew that he should have opened it to find Blondie. And so he did: he opened the door and found himself in a _theatre_. But why was there a theatre? He saw the girl sitting on an armchair, curles, her head hidden between the knees and her body convulsively shaking. She was crying.

Charles approached her wary, fearing her kicking him away. But she didn't. She stayed still while the mutant layed a hand on her back, trying to confort her making her understand he was there, and that he would have never let anyone and anything to hurt her.

Then the man has attracted by what was going on stage: in the scene there were Blondie – he thought that it could be possible just because he was in a dream – and other four girls. They seemed to make a very close group, related by the thought of freedom. This was really near to happen - freedom, I mean. But the scene changed, on stage, now there was a man too: not too tall, slender, pale. Mustache and hair were perfectly styled. He had a gun in his hand and he was pointing it against the five girls, who were running – probably to the exit, they're only way of salvation. Four shots scored, but the fifth one, the last one, the one that had to be Blondie's one, missed her and she could run away. The curtain fell.

« Amber… » Blondie suddenly said near to him, and Charles turned to look at her. It seemed she had calmed down, even if her eyes were swollen and red. The girl went on: « Rocket, Sweet Pea e Baby Doll… They were my best friends » she bursted in another series of sobs and Charles hugged her, knowing that what he had just seen was what happened to Blondie and her friends just before he found her.

« You don't have to cry, Blondie » Charles said with a calm and reassuring tone of voice, cradling the girl in his arms « They don't feel resentment because you made it running away, while they didn't ».

« How do you know? » the question turned choked by tears.

Charles broke the embrace and forced her to look at him, straight in his eyes. « Would you feel it, resentment? Wouldn't you be happy that just one of your friends could reach what you all dreamt about, while you couldn't? ».

Blondie answered without hesitations: « No ».

The mutant smiled at her, knowing she was on the right way: the acceptance way. He know that it was nearly so that Blondie stopped to live in the fear of her past and that she could go on with no guilt. « And now, if you think about it » then he continued « Now they're free for sure, in a definitely better place; they aren't tapped, nor abused. And neither do you, Blondie ».

The girl forced herself to stop tears, taking a deep breath. She knew that man – che emanava un'aura di sicurezza e di cui si era fidata fin dal loro primo incontro – aveva ragione. Che le sue amiche erano davvero in un posto migliore, felici. « Grazie » fu l'unica parola che riuscì a dire.

Both of them had infused by an intense light and the dream changed: now they were on a flowery meadow. The green grass was covered by a lot of flowers of different colours. Charles stood up and Blondie was at his side. From the distance, four figures wearing white dresses advanced towards them. As they were neaw enough, the mutant recognized them: they were Amber, Rocket, Sweet Pea and Baby Doll, who were smiling at her fifth friend. Blondie ran towards them and threw herself in the middle of what became a strong collective hug.

Charles understood that he succeded in his purpose, so he concentrated to leave Blondie to her beautiful dream.

The first afternoon light entirely lightened professor Charles Xavier's office. Four days had passed since his _little _adventure and Blondie hadn't had a nightmare since then: she slept quietly every night.

But, obviously, she had figured out something, and not just because the night of four days before she dreamt the professor – changing her usual dream. So the girl decided to visit the man, to thank him in person.

As she walked in the office, she was almost surprised by the fact he was on the wheel-chair. She knew well that the professor could have never walk again, but it was like inconceivable for her. He was looking thoughtful out of the window and Blondie was uncomfort in interrupting that deep moment.

Charles looked at her and, after some lost moments, he smiled to the girl. « Oh, hello Blondie. Why are you in my office? » he asked, cordial as usual.

She didn't know why, but Blondie thought that the professor would have denied the fact of entering in her mind, breaking in this way the pact they made just as the girl discovered his powers. « I just wanted to talk with you about a dream » she opted to be vague, but trying to make him understand that she had guessed what he've done.

Charles nodded and made her sit on an arm-chair, where he placed side by side with the wheelchair. « Tell me everything ».

So, Blondie told what Charles saw, but in her point of view, focusing on the parts when he talked to her, explained that she shouldn't bring herself down, that she had to live for her friends; when he cheered her up. « Well, at the end of the story, this is it » she finished « Thank you for listening ».

She stood up from the arm-chair, directed towards the exit, but the professor suddenly said: « Those words – the one the _me_ of your dream said –, you already had them inside your heart, but you didn't have the courage to bring them out ».

« Thanks for bringing them out of me, then » she answered, turning to face him and giving him a smile.

And, from that moment and the others to come, Blondie never had a nightmare again. Her dreams stayed happy without the professor entering her mind.

* * *

><p>First of all, I'm sorry for any mistake I could have done during this brief one-shot. I've got a reason: I'm not English - unfortunately - so I translated this fan fiction I wrote in Italian to English. I hope you will understand the sense of the story-line. Secondly, I had this idea during holidays, this summer and I thought it was quite good. I can't wait to see what do you think about it, if there will be good reviews or only bad ones. LOL Thanks for reading.<p> 


End file.
